Believe In The Shield
by evilamy123
Summary: Never in her five years of being a WWE Diva, let alone in her entire life did Angel think that three guys could have such an impact on her, in the ring as well as out of the ring. These three guys were The Shield; Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Recently they've taken the WWE and Angel by storm. Appearances by AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, Natalya, CM Punk, and more.
1. Chapter 1

The Shield has certainly made a name for themselves in the WWE. Making an impact with their little attacks on guys like John Cena, Sheamus and Randy Orton, being undefeated in matches. I believe in the Shield, if you don't you, you must be blind. These three men; Rollins, Reigns, and Ambrose fighting the injustice in the WWE. They've caught everyone's eyes, from the fans to everyone in the locker room, but mostly mine. I've been in the WWE for five years. I've made my friends, and earned my respect from everyone in the locker room. Never have I ever been so infatuate by three men at once. Yes I respect them, but whenever they come out, I can't up but squeal in the locker room. AJ would always yell at me to shut up, but I see the look on her face, she feels the same way I do about them. People look at us like we're crazy, and although AJ shows her crazy side on TV. I have to hide mine. That lucky duck. When I do get the chance to talk to the guys in The Shield, it's only for a short time, mostly just a "Hey, how was your day." type of conversation, then they're on their way. Sometimes I wish that I had storyline to them, just to get to talk to them more since they're always so busy all the damn time, but as Natalya always tells me "Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

Not long after Wrestlemania 29, rumors started floating around about a fourth member of The Shield to be introduced. I was in the cab with three of my closest female friends, AJ Lee, Kaitlyn and Natalya as I was reading one of the most infamous dirt sheets on my ipad. "Great another guy for us to fangirl over." I laughed a little as I showed AJ the article, she laughed as did Kaitlyn and Nattie.

"What makes you so sure it's gonna be dude?" Kaitlyn brought up the dreaded fact that it could possibly be a diva.

"Ahh fuck, I hope it's not AJ. AJ did they ask you? Say no. Stay with Dolph, it's bad enough you left Punk." I protested the idea of The Shield having a diva join the group, let alone another member, but sometimes creative made stupid decisions, and sometimes we wouldn't know those decisions until the day of it happening.

"Hey dude, not my fault, blame the writers, and nope, I haven't gotten any word about leaving Ziggy anytime soon." AJ crossed her arms, sometimes I started thinking she was starting to fall for Dolph outside of the ring.

"What if it's Paige, ohh what if it's you!" Kaitlyn smiled, she seemed to be the only one happy about this rumor.

"What if we stop jumping to the conclusions and wait until this actually happens." Natalya spoke up. With that we shut up about the subject. She knew how to handle things and was the best at giving advice. She was like the sister I never had, and the first friend I made in the locker room, since she was already familiar with me from all the times we met prior to signing my contract, it wasn't long before I moved up from developmental to the main roster.

* * *

A few weeks went by, no one talked about that rumor, but it was still on my mind. We got back to the states I was pumped for Raw, since it was at MSG. I knew I had to have a match. When I got there I looked at the scheduled and saw myself a 6-man mix tag match. Myself and Team Hell No vs. Natalya, Khali, and Hornswoggle. Hmm interesting I'm going against Nattie...I kept reading and saw exactly why I, myself of all people was put into that position.


	2. Chapter 2

After reading the script, I got ready as usual, got my hair and make up done, and put on my red and black ring gear to match Kane and Daniel Bryan. On my way to meet the guys I passed by The Shield, I was nervous for what was about to come and how the WWE Universe would react. I finally met up with Kane and Daniel, we all hugged, letting go when Daniel's entrance music started playing, Kane went out with him and I followed closely behind. The crowd roared for me. MSG always had great crowds and tonight was no difference. I noticed my twin brother Angelo sitting front row, I was honestly surprised he had came out all this way, I guess that was his way for making up for not being there for Wrestlemania weekend. Angelo and I were close, I took my path down wrestling and he took his path down the music industry. The match was amazing, Natalya had me in the sharpshooter, but I managed to reach the ropes and then tag in Kane. Kane picked up the win pinning Khali and we celebrated our win. My heart was racing, I've never been this nervous in my life, I was more nervous than when I made my debut. Kane's music got cut off by the words "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta." This was it, they were coming. Hornswoggle was still laid out, outside the ring and Natalya was checking on Khali in the corner. The Shield slowly made their way down to the ring, as Kane and Daniel covered me. I had to pretend to be worried, but deep down inside I was excited. Natalya rolled out of the ring as soon as The Shield jumped over the barricade. I made my way to a corner of the ring, too "frightened" to get out. I noticed Hornswoggle get up, only to be knocked down by Seth. I tried my best not to laugh at how Hornswoggle flipped over. The three guys got up on the apron, smirking, and licking their lips. The look that Seth gave me sent chills down my spine. In the blink of an eye the three of them hounded Team Hell No. I stood in my corner and watched the mass destruction. They cleared the ring of Kane and Daniel as Khali got up, and turned their attention to him. I watched as they hit Khali with a tiple power bomb. The three men backed up, as I just stood there with a shocked look, doing just as I read. Natalya slid into the ring to check on Khali, I hated to do this to my best friend, but I gotta do what I'm told to do. All three guys looked at me and nodded their heads. I went for the kill attacking Natalya when she wasn't looking. I hit her with my finisher; the twist of fate. I stand over Natalya, already hearing a few boos from the crowd. I look to my right and see Seth I turn to my left and there's Dean holding a mic out for me. I can feel Roman's hand through my hair, sending another chill down my spin. I take the mic from Dean, "Believe in The Shield." I smirk, dropping the mic down by Natalya. The crowd had even more mixed reactions about me, I spotted my brother laughing, as The guys and I held our fist out to each other, before leaving the ring, up through the crowd. Roman lifted me up over the barricade and the four of us made our way up the stairs. I could only imagine what Jerry, JBL and Cole were saying about me.

* * *

Once getting backstage I couldn't help but smile, I had got my silly wish, now what?

"I'm glad that creative listened to us." Dean was the first to say something once we all got to the back. I was shocked by his words.

"What do you mean?"

"When there was talk about a giving us a forth member we asked for you. It was a unanimous decision that we add you to the group." Dean started off explaining, I was surprised that all three of him had requested for me to join them.

"Yeah, you've been here for five years, working your ass off and not once were you Divas Champion, let alone in a match for the belt." Seth continued. It was true, I did work hard, and got pushed to the side a lot. I saw it, they saw it, Natalya saw it, the fans saw it.

"But now you're with us, and together we'll fix all of the problems around here." Dean patted me on the back.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled, for some reason I still felt shy around them.

"Come on, lets work on the promo for Smackdown." Seth suggested, I wanted to go check on Nattie, but he insisted that we all went to a secluded area of the arena to work on the promo. I agreed to follow along. They had me get my hair and makeup touched up and surprisingly they waited. Well, Dean and Seth did, Roman ran off down the hall. Once I was finished, he came back and tossed me a Shield shirt. "Put it on." He ordered, and I had no problem obeying him. I quickly put on the shirt. The guys got their hair all fixed up and once they were done I followed them to the secluded area.

* * *

We got to a dark area backstage with trunks and boxes all around I saw Roman set down a flip camera on the floor.

"Wait so you guys actually record your little backstage promo's?"

"All in advance, then we send them to the production crew, and they edit it." Dean explained.

"Oh." I actually thought a camera man was recording them, oh well I guess this is why they're so busy all the time.

"The three of us walk in, Dean will pick up the camera and you'll peep up in-between him and Roman, when the camera is on me, and remember to use your last name." Seth gave me a run down of what we would be recording for Friday night Smackdown. Roman hit record and we all out of frame.

* * *

I let the guys step forward and once Dean picked up the camera and turned it to Seth and quickly got in-between him and Roman as Seth told me to.

"Encase you missed Raw, we have a new member." Dean smirked and focused the camera on me. It was my turn to speak up, and explain my actions.

"For five years I had to watch and sit back as divas like AJ and Kaitlyn, and those dinosaurs get more recognition than me." I shook my head. "Not anymore. It's time to bring justice to the divas division." I smirked as Dean moved the camera back to myself and him. "That's no way to treat an angel." He put his arm around me and panned the camera back to Seth.

"Injustice is everywhere, so why not get someone to help us in area's that we can't get to." Dean moved the camera back to Roman

"Justice will be served to everyone."

"Ambrose."

"Rollins."

"Reigns."

"Rocker."

"You will believe in The Shield." Dean smirked.

"Believe in The Shield." Seth whispered

"Believe in The Shield" Roman shouted.

Dean focused the camera on me, oh shoot I guess it was my turn. "You will all believe in The Shield."


	3. Chapter 3

We finished that video, and recorded a couple more, some were just for fun, but in all of the videos the guys were very touchy with me. I didn't mind, and figured that it was all just for show, but I couldn't help but feel to want more from all of them. I had to control myself and stay professional. Soon the battery of the camera started to die. "We're done for now." Dean turned off the camera for good and put it away in his pocket. I'll give this to the producer on my way out, good job on your first day Angel."

"Thanks." I smiled wondering what time it was. We all left the secluded area, Seth with his arm around me. Now that I was more involved with The Shield, I got the chance to talk to them about stuff outside of wrestling, like music. We continued walking and talking, I noticed people packing up, and asked someone what time it was. "10:25" one of the crew answered.

"Just in time." Seth grinned and we started walking up. Oh yeah, sometimes these guys came out more than once, cause you know, injustice...injustice everywhere.

I followed them up to their hiding place within the crowd. This time Dean gave me the run down of what was going to happen. There was the closing match. John Cena and Sheamus vs. Ryback and Mark Henry. Cena and Sheamus won the match and celebrated but of course The Shield's music hit and soon we were all walking down to the ring. I went down in front of Roman, since Seth was already taken by Dean, he lifted me up over the barricade, before jumping over himself. Ryback and Mark had left the ring, and left Cena and Sheamus in the ring for the hounds of justice. I stood by the steps and let the guys go in and do their dirty work, beating down the two baby faces. They lifted up Sheamus and hit him with the triple power bomb, after they did I went into the ring, Seth and Dean picked up a broken and beaten John Cena and held him up so that I can position him for my finisher, as Roman slid out of the ring and got a steel chair, he placed the chair flat down on the mat. Sorry John. I hit him with the twist of fate on top of the steel chair. Again the boys and I did our little victory pose as Raw went off the air.

* * *

We went backstage, and Raw was done and over with, fans started getting up from their seats and leaving. Angelo was taken backstage by security, hopefully I could catch up with him, even with all this Shield stuff. The guys walked me to the Divas locker room, and I hugged him, we were now going our separate ways for now. Until tomorrow night for the Smackdown taping at least. I watched them walked off and when they were far enough I skipped into the locker room to my bag.

"Where have you been all night?" I turned around to Natalya and laughed a little, she looked better than she did earlier when I left her in the middle of the ring.

"Where do you think?" AJ scoffed. "She was with The Shield." She rolled her eyes. Something wasn't right with this girl.

"Whoa, what's with the jealous tone" Kaitlyn took the words right out of my mouth.

"What jealous tone, future former champ." AJ smiled, her crazy smile that she always did. Her character was taking over way too much, and it was scary.

"Yeah, just prepping stuff for Smackdown." I answered Nattie's question, continuing off of AJ's answer, since she was right. I tied up my hair and grabbed a change of clothes going into the showers. Natalya and Kaitlyn were changed, AJ just stood there in her shorts and Ziggler shirt. Sometimes I think that's what she sleeps in. I took a quick shower and changed as the girls waited for me. AJ kept asking me creepy questions about The Shield, like what their hair smells like, and how their hair feels like. I wasn't sure if she joking or being serious, it's hard to tell with her. Nattie and Kaitlyn left together, and AJ went off with Dolph and Big E, I stood behind and met up with Angelo.

* * *

I went to the parking lot where the buses and trucks were and went to Punk's bus, knocking on the door. Kofi answered and let me in, already knowing that Angelo was there hanging out. "And of course you to see him before your own sister." I crossed my arms.

"Actually I went to see Chris first, then I came here."

"Whatever still didn't come see first." I faked a pout and soon my brother embraced me in a tight hug.

"Only because you take forever to change."

I shrugged off the comment and hugged him back, letting him go I glanced over at Punk. "I'm surprised you're still here." Usually Punk is always one of the first to go, especially at MSG, not wanting to deal with the crowd of people and all of the traffic.

"I had to make an exception for you and your brother, or else you would send your hounds after me for committing a crime of injustice."

My brother and Kofi laughed and I admit it, I giggled slightly. "Real funny, Punk."

"But you laughed didn't you?" Kofi spoke up, he was juicing vegetables.

"Oh, get back to your juicing." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So how is it, being a member of The Shield?" Angelo asked.

"It's nice, they're cool."

"Everything you dreamed of." Angelo mockingly batted his eyelashes at me, damn it, why did I have to tell him everything?

"Oh I thought I was." Punk chuckled and sat back on the couch.

"You were replaced a long time ago, dude."

"Shut up Kofi." I protested and crossed my arms again, these guys always gave me a hard time about things, why couldn't my brother be with Chris. I'd much rather be with Chris talking about Fozzy.

"For real, guys on a serious note." Punk got up and grabbed a glass of juice that Kofi made with whatever he put in it, and held up the glass. "Welcome to the heel club."

"Awe thanks." I smiled, it was the first time I was turned heel. I had always been baby face, and yeah sure nothing wrong with that, but I always had liked the heels better. Although I was going to miss my whole fighting for the outcast, thing I had going when I first came, but it was time for a change, I wasn't going to be like John Cena for my entire career.

I stood in Punk's bus, talking, gaming, and juicing for about an hour, before he decided it was time to go. Luckily Ange didn't mind driving me back to the hotel, so we got some more time to talk. I wish he could come with me for every show, but sadly WWE doesn't allow it, but that didn't mean he couldn't stay with me at the hotel for one night, and to think he was going to pay for his own room, nope not my brother.

We stood up throughout half the night, trying out last the other, of course he won, cause unlike me, he's not on the road traveling everyday, anymore for that matter. I feel bad for him, he got worn out from touring with his band, the dude could never be a wrestler having to tour every day, only going home once or twice every two weeks if you're lucky, and Wrestlemania season was the worse. I wasn't even on the card, yet I still had a lot of running around to do. It's moments like this, and earlier with Punk and Kofi, I enjoy the most.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was spent with my brother before he had to leave back home to Pennsylvania, he didn't have tickets to Smackdown, and as much as I wanted him to stay he needed to get back home to work on some t-shirt designs. So I made him stay with me just until right after lunch. We said our goodbyes and he left the hotel, there were a few fans outside, ten or fifteen, so I decided to walk him out and greet the few fans that were there before going back up to room and gathering my belongings for the Smackdown taping in Long Island, as well as my other stuff since right after Smackdown we would be heading to the next state. I finished packing everything and put on my Princess Leia hoodie. My inner nerd was showing and I was about to meet up with AJ to go the arena with her but as soon as I left the room I bumped into The Shield. They were all smiles and I just stood there with a stupid surprised look on my face. "Oh, hey." I smiled shyly as looked up at the three of them.

"You get to ride with us now." Roman smirked and they lead me out the back way of the hotel where; surprisingly there were no fans. We put our stuff in the trunk of the car and I got in the back seat with Seth. I still felt shy around them since I was the only girl in their presence. I checked twitter, and retweeted a few more people who tweeted about me joining The Shield and that they believe, I checked my DMs and saw the ones that Seth sent with his number, as well as the others, and added each number to my contacts list. I could feel Seth looking over, at what I was doing, as Dean and Roman talked nonsense in the front. "May I help you?" I peered up at Seth.

"I sent that this morning and you're just now looking at it?"

"I'm sorry, I don't always look at my DMs every five minutes." If we was going to give me attitude, I was going to give attitude times ten.

"Perfect attitude for The Shield." He smirked and put his arm me. I had to admit, it was a pretty nice feeling, but that feeling ended too soon when Dean saw us through the mirror and turned around as he started teasing us.

"Hey, no cuddling in the back seat, that's my job."

"Cuddling Seth or me?" I heard Roman chuckle under his breath, and Seth just looked at me like I was weird.

"You..." Dean winked at me and turned back around.

"Then you should have sat back here."

"You beat me to it." Was these two guys about to really start fighting over me. I ignored their bickering back and forth to each other and went back to reading my twitter mentions, replying to as many fans as I could before we got to the arena.

* * *

Main event time. Dolph and AJ with Big E vs. Del Rio and Kaitlyn with Ricardo. Del Rio picked up the win, pinning the current world heavyweight champion with a roll up, but Dolph, AJ and Big E wasn't going to let them go out standing tall. They got the last word as Big E decimated Del Rio and AJ finished off Kaitlyn or so they thought when The Shield's music hit. We went down to the ring, and stood up on the aprons. AJ skipped around and stopped at Seth putting her arms around his neck, I quickly got in and tackled AJ to the ground, allowing the guys to go in after Dolph and Big E. While I dealt with the crazy chick, Seth and Roman took care of Big E, and Dean took care of Dolph. AJ was too quick and slid away from grasp, as did Dolph. The two went up the ramp leaving Big E in the ring for The Shield to take care of. They watched as the guys hit Big E with the triple power bomb.

* * *

I sat back on the couch, next to my best friend and one of my room mates, Lexi. We've been best friends since middle school and always watched wrestling together. Luckily I got her backstage to one of the shows at the Stables Center to meet her favorite wrestler, Edge before he retired. I followed my dream of wrestling, and she followed her dream of being a guitarist, and now she's in a little band with her boyfriend Max, my second room mate. Luckily I don't have to be there all the time to see them swap spit. We were watching Smackdown together and when I came out with The Shield to attack AJ, Dolph and Big E, Lexi got excited. "Yeah you get them Edge and Lita wannabes." I was happy to see her all into what I was doing on TV, especially since this is my first real big storyline I'm being apart of for the past year and half. As for the WWE Universe, half of them approved of me being in The Shield, surprisingly only a few of them didn't like me working with The Shield and thought it should be someone else. Oh well, you can't win over everybody. Smackdown went off the air, and by that time, our cat Midnight fell asleep on my lap. I couldn't help but take a picture and tweet it. Everyone loved Midnight, and she was just as popular as Gismo was. Sadly that night was my last night at home, since I had to leave to be at the house shows this weekend. Now that I was apart of The Shield, I was sure that soon enough I would be getting less time off. I felt bad for leaving my home town best friend, but I was also excited to see the guys again.


	5. Chapter 5

Working in the ring with The Shield and traveling with them was great. I really got to know the guys better on a personal level, and was happy to finally call these guys my friend. Now it was time for Extreme Rules. I went out with The Shield for their match against Team Hell No and The Undertaker in an elimination tables match this time the tag team titles were on the line, and of course we've won, and now Dean and Roman holds onto the belts. I didn't have a match, since the slot for the Divas was filled with AJ vs. Kaitlyn in a no disqualification match. AJ only had Big E with her, since Dolph was getting ready for his match, which was right after this. I silently observed the match from the back. AJ one the match and it looks like Kaitlyn's ankle is broken from the match. Darn there goes my girl. As Dolph's triple threat falls count anywhere match against Swagger and Del Rio started I was joined by the guys. "Hey guys, congrats again." I smiled and hugged Dean and Roman.

"What? No hug for me?" Seth crossed his arms pretending to be mad at me, but by now I could tell when he was faking.

"Not until you win a title." I teased him.

"You sound like AJ." I rolled my eyes at his comparison. For the last couple of days AJ and I haven't really been eye to eye on things. I'm starting to think she's a bit jealous of my sudden push with The Shield. Oh just wait until Paige get's called up here, then she'll really flip.

"Hey, I really didn't mean it." Seth ruffled my hair, more like messed it up.

"Seth." I sighed and slightly pushed him away, and fixed my hair, parting it evenly, red on the right, and black on the left. It always annoyed me when people ruffled my hair like that, and Seth knew just how to push my buttons.

"Hey you two, focus and behave. We gotta head out there now." Dean got up and gave us both a stern look.

"Yes, father." I mumbled under my breath, but he had to have heard me, since Seth did and it made him chuckle.

"Come on you two." Dean lead the way, and Roman followed.

"Coming daddy." This time I spoke up, as Seth and I followed closely behind the new tag team champions.

* * *

We hid in our normal positions, so that the crowd, nor the camera could spot us. Dolph won, and him and AJ celebrated in the ring. He gave this whole speech about how him and AJ are the new power couple, and with Big E by their side that no one could stop them, then he kissed AJ, as Big E stood to the side, creeping. Our music hit, startling Dolph and AJ. This time Dean and Roman had the belts and used them as weapons to quickly take out Big E and Dolph. I chased AJ out around the ring, Seth assisted me with a quick distraction and I pushed her straight into the ring post, knocking her out cold. Seth returned his focus to the guys in the ring. As for me I wasn't done with AJ. I picked her up and Irish whipped her to the barricade, grabbing her by the hair, and it looked like I was going to hit her with a twist of fate, but instead I hit her with a DDT. It was time to take the twist of fate out of my move set, since it looked too baby face, and wasn't heel enough, so I was told. I picked up her title that she had dropped and turned my attention to the guys in the ring, and watched them hit Dolph with the triple power bomb. I wasn't really paying much attention, but I had to pretend that I did. I was more focused on the Divas title and how good it felt to hold it. I held onto the title and slid into the ring. Standing tall with the guys. Dean and Roman with their tag belts over their shoulder, Seth with the World Heavyweight title over his shoulder, and myself with the Divas title over my shoulder. If that didn't make a clear statement, then I don't know what else would.


	6. Chapter 6

I went to the back and the first thing I did was check up on Kaitlyn, poor thing was hurting so bad that she couldn't even stand up. Just like the WWE Universe, I had to leave and wait until tomorrow to hear what happened with Kaitlyn, I hope it wasn't too bad that she would be out for months. I went back to the locker room and checked the messages on my phone. Dean told me to meet them in the parking lot, Seth told me that tonight was our night, and Roman just told me to hurry up, in all caps. Jeez, why did all three of them have to text me. The door crept open and AJ walked in, holding an ice pack to her forehead.

"I hit you that hard."

"Why you have to yell?" I didn't even talk that loud, I guess she had a really bad migraine. I left her alone and went to take a shower and change into normal clothes, well normal for me. I went back out and AJ was still slowly getting changed, and now Kaitlyn was in the room.

"What did they say?" I asked Kaitlyn.

"Not as bad as I thought. It's just sprained." That was good, at least she wouldn't be out for months.

"Good, you can't leave me with just her." I pointed to AJ and tried not laugh, as AJ rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm not in the mood." She whined.

"Hey, you still have Nattie."

"Only on Smackdown. It's rare when she comes to Raw."

I finished putting my stuff away and headed out. "I'm out of here girls, don't kill each other." I joked with them, but only Kaitlyn laughed.

* * *

I met up with the guys and we all went back to the hotel. I put my stuff away in my room and went up to the room Dean and Roman shared. I met up with Seth on the way down the hall, and again he ruffled my hair.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I glared at him, fixing my hair back in place

"Why do you keep getting a room by yourself?"

"I'm not always by myself." Sometimes I had a room by myself, sometimes I was with Natalya, or AJ or Kaitlyn.

"Consider sharing with me, or one of the other guys sometime." I nodded my head shyly. Since joining their little group, I had always thought about that, but when it came to sharing a room with a guy friend, I just couldn't. Not even at home, Lexi and Max share a room together and I have my own. I only shared a room with brother, until we were thirteen.

We got to the room and the guys ordered pizza from room service and hung out, Dean then mentioned that it okay for me to start sharing hotel room's with them.

"Fine, since you guys want me to so badly, I will." I smirked and leaned against Seth. "I'll room with Seth."

"You know I think, now we're passed the ring name basis." Seth looked down at me, usually I called almost everyone by their ring name, no matter how close I was to them.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna mess up and say it on TV." I shrugged, figuring that was a good excuse to keep calling the guys by their ring name.

"You'd even use our ring names when moaning out for us?" Whoa Dean, where did that come from. It was so random to hear that from him, that I almost choked on the food in my mouth. I quickly regained my composure and looked at him.

"Um..that's a bit personal...I don't know, maybe."

I had a nervous feeling about this as he got up from the other bed and sat next to me, pushing me down on bed and crawling on top of me, I glanced up at the other two guys, who just smirked and watched as Dean kissed my neck. He had to do more than that if he was trying to get me to moan out his name. He unbuckled my belt and slipped his hand down my jeans. "Jon..." I moaned in a soft whisper at his touch. I looked up at other two guys, and in the blink of an eye, Roman took off my jeans, as Seth pulled my hair, and bit down on my lower lip. It was as if my moan was some type of signal for them to go in for kill. Their hands and lips all over my body, looking for my weak spots, and soon my panties were ripped off by Roman. Each of them had a way with their tongue, that was amazing and different than the other two. Quickly they learned that I like roughness and as I got more comfortable with each of them, they learned that I could be just as rough with them, as they are with me. From the hair pulling between Seth and I, to Roman pushing me up against the wall, and his hand around my neck, and the biting from Dean. They all got their turn to make me moan out their name. It got so rough to the point where we ended up breaking one of the beds, oops. Even after that we still went at it, each of them making me have multiple orgasms. Never have I ever, screamed so loud in both pain and pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up, and surprisingly I was the first. We all fell asleep in the bed that was left standing properly after what happened last night. There I was laying on my side, on top of Roman, Seth's hand on my breast, while Dean's was on my hip. I got startled, when I felt Seth squeezing my breast, guess he had just woken. "Look who shared a room with us." He whispered, as his hand moved down to mine. He helped me get out of bed carefully and slowly to not wake up the other two guys, but that didn't work, since they started waking up. Seeing guys all in their boxers, and scratch marks, and bite marks, left by me all over them was turning me on. I bit my lip, trying to fight the urges. Seth took my hand and dragged me to the bathroom, to take a shower together. After that each of us got ready at our own pace. I started to get dressed, Seth and I putting on what he had on yesterday, since we weren't in our room with our stuff. I sighed picking up torn white panties.

"What's wrong?" Seth looked at me concerned.

"Look what he did." I pouted, as showed him my panties and pointed to Roman, they both just laughed at me.

"Just buy a new one." Dean came out of no where and grabbed them from me.

"No, one of you guys are."

I finished getting dressed as did Seth and we both went back down to our separate room's to change into different clothes and get all of our belongings before heading to Raw. As for the damage done to the bed, we decided to split the bill for that.

* * *

We got to the arena and got our gear on for the night, and recorded promos for later on tonight and for Smackdown. We also had a quick little photoshoot. It was nice to have an official photoshoot, with the guys, posing, rather than the photographer taking pictures, while we walked around and got ready. That night on Raw Team Hell No used their rematch clause against Dean and Roman. Seth and I were at ringside and added any assistance, that could help Dean and Roman win the match. After winning the match we went backstage, and I went to do my other job for the night, and attack Kaitlyn backstage while she made her way to the ring for her rematch with AJ. My job wasn't over then. We all back out at the end of the night to attack, Dolph, AJ and Big E. Of course they tried to fight back a bit, but soon tried to get away. This time only Dolph and Big E did, as for AJ, I had the guys hit her with the triple power bomb.

That Wednesday instead of going home, the guys and I did an autograph signing. Last time I did a signing was at Wrestlemania Axxess. It was always fun doing signings, especially when fans give me gifts. There was this one group of fans who dressed up in our ring gear, I just had to take a picture of them, and instagram it because it was really awesome and reminded me of when I used to dress up as Trish, Lexi would be Lita, and Angelo would dress as Jericho. Hell my brother still dresses up as wrestlers, in fact two years ago he dressed up as Sting for Halloween, and last year he was CM Punk.

Since the signing was in Des Moines, Iowa, Seth decided to take us all to Zombie Burger, since I've always wanted to go there, but never had the time, and he knew how bad I wanted to go. I just wish Lexi and Max was here, since they too wanted to try Zombie Burger, because it was all ever talked about when going home, and they asked me if I wanted to eat out. The food was everything I heard about. I loved hanging out with them outside the ring and just getting closer, Seth and I were getting closer though, with our music taste.

* * *

We went back to the hotel, and with how close I was getting with Seth, I randomly started kissing his neck while the four of us was in the elevator.

"Angel and Colby, sitting in a tree K-I-"

"Jonathon, we're not five." Seth glared at Dean, and the door quickly opened. We got out at our floor, and I went into the room that I was sharing with Seth, err, Colby...err... Yeah I was sharing with him, and I didn't feel shy or nervous around him. I guess Sunday night fixed that issue for me.

"Sometimes I hate it when you have to go home."

"It's only two or three days at a time."

"Still, I miss you." Wow, honestly I felt the same, but it's not like I could just go to his house and stay with him, can I?  
I mean, I do over pack, enough clothes for two weeks really.

"Come stay with me this week" What? Was he serious right now?

"Okay." I smiled, agreeing to go stay with him, instead of going home.


	8. Chapter 8

I sent a text message to Lexi, letting her know that I won't be coming home this week, that I would be staying with Seth instead. Turns out the other guys were staying with him too. Great more time with the guys.

After getting to his house it didn't take long for each of them to start making out with me, which soon lead to stripping me down. In a matter of seconds I was tied with rope and gagged. There I was, at their mercy. The gag muffled my moans and screams as the guys pulled my hair, bit down my neck, to my breast, slapped my ass and plunged inside me. Oh how badly I wanted to pull on Seth and Roman's hair, and suck on Dean's tongue, but I couldn't since they decided to use a little bondage with me. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I also love touching them. After the guys gave me multiple orgasms once again, they thought it would be best, to just cum all over my body, and leave me there, tied and gagged on Seth's bed. They couldn't just leave me there all night, they wouldn't do that to me. Quickly Seth came back in the room and took the gag off of me, and planted a kiss on my lips.

Slowly he pulled his lips away from mine and moved his finger to my lips "Shh, I'll untie you later." He winked at me and once again left the room. I sighed and waited for him, or one of the others to come back for me. I sighed as I waited, their cum sticking on my chest and thighs. I wasn't sure how long time has passed. My body felt sore, but it was nothing a little rest couldn't handle. The guys came back, in their boxers, and as promised Seth untied me. "Finally." I shot up and got up to run to the shower, Roman grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, and kissed me, roughly biting my lower lip. "What makes you think we're done here." Dean spoke up and ran his fingers through my hair, gently, before tugging at it. "We know you're not an angel, baby."

"You're far from innocent, cause no innocent girl could withstand all three of us." Seth was right.

"But, you could never over power all three of us." Dean smirked, who knows, maybe this time would be the one time that he would be proven wrong. I tried to push Roman off of me, and break the kiss, he willingly parted his lips from mine and stepped back licking his lips. If they wanted me to take control, that's exactly what I would do, especially to prove Dean wrong.

"You should change your name to Jonathon Bad, cause that's exactly, what you are." I smirked, and grabbed Dean's neck, digging my nails into his flesh. "A bad, bad man."

"How bad?"

"Very bad." I smirked and scratched down his chest.

Seth then came up and pulled onto my hair.

"You really think that you're any match for us?"

"Oh, Colby..." I reached up and pulled his hair at least twice as hard as how he pulled mine.

Suddenly I was picked up by Roman, and he dropped me onto the bed, and looked into my eyes as he whispered to me, "There's three of us, and one of you." He licked down my body, causing me to moan softly, as his the tip of his tongue trailed up between my thighs, and teased me, as the tip of his tongue went inside me. "But aren't I one of you?" I moaned softly, and reached down, pulling at his hair.

"Only in the ring, sweetie. Here, we're the dominant ones." I rolled my eyes at Dean's. "One at a time yeah sure you have a chance, but up against all three of us. Not a chance." If they didn't believe in me, I'd prove them wrong.

I pushed Dean down to the floor, kicked Roman and pulled Seth on the bed. I got the rope that he had used to tie me up, and used it to tie up Roman since he was the biggest. Dean and Seth quickly got back up though and pulled me away from Roman, I kept fighting back, but three on one, was not possible, especially with these guys. Maybe Dean was right, one at time, I could easily turn the tables and be the dom, but with all three of them..No, I couldn't let him be right, I had to prove him wrong. Instead of just tying Roman, I changed my plans, and somehow managed to tie up Roman and Dean together. Although I think after a while they just let me win, I didn't care, I still did it. As for Seth, I had him pinned down, on top of the guys.

"Oh look the tables are turned."

"Not for long, we'll make you believe." I looked at Dean and rolled my eyes, at him, mocking his words. As I was distracted, Seth grabbed my wrist and turned me over. Dean and Roman got free from the rope, guess I didn't tie it tight enough, in the rush I was in, again all three of them had me pinned down, this time on the floor. Roman held my hands behind my back and pulled me by my hair up to my knees. I was "forced" to suck off each of them until they each came in my mouth, while the other two, held my wrist behind my back.

"Do you believe us now?"

"Nope." I shook my head at Dean. He looked over at Roman and again he picked me up and dropped me onto the bed, on my stomach. Grabbing my hair he pulled me up, so I was on my hands and knees. Roman pushed himself inside me, simultaneously as Seth shoved himself inside my mouth. I moaned against Seth, as Roman thrust's sped up. Dean kept yelling at me, asking me if I believed now, as he squeezed my breast. "Do you believe now? You believe in The Shield?" I swallowed Seth's cum, as Dean pulled my hair back, before answering his question, "Yes, I believe." I moaned out, collapsing at my orgasm, as Roman pushed me down off of him, rolling me over onto my back, as him and Dean jizzed on top of me. I didn't even notice that Dean was jerking off this whole time, because of what Seth was making me do.

"Okay, fine. You guys are more dominant than me." I got up, and this time they let me go into the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

It was nice staying with the guys all week long. I loved how they were all rough and man handling during sex, but then was all sweet when not having sex, and although I've been wrestling, for just as long as they were, they still taught me a few more things, that I could do in the ring. As days went by it started to become more clear to people backstage, that something was going on between me and one of the guys outside the ring. I had to admit, I was developing feelings for all three of them. I wasn't even sure where any of us were at when it came to relationship status. We're we in just one big four way relationship, was I just in an open relationship with one of them? Or were we all just friends with benefits? They always called me "their girl" but to what extent?

It was pretty clear also that AJ was jealous of me, if her tweets weren't clear, it sure was clear with the way she ignored me in the locker room. I couldn't believe she was actually jealous, stopped talking to me over this. "April, I think you're over reacting about this." I spoke up, even if she was giving me the silent treatment.

"Over reacting! I am not over reacting! You left us for them, all of them. And you knew how I felt?" That ended quickly. Kaitlyn and Natalya both rolled their eyes at AJ, and how she was acting.

"Quit being a baby."

"Stay out of this Nattie!"

"She's right, and you're forgetting, I never asked to be in their little group, but you probably got on your knees and begged for it once you heard the news."

"Kaitlyn! Why'd you tell her?"

"I didn't!" Kaitlyn threw her hands up and tried not to laugh, honestly I was joking about that, and didn't know that she had actually ever asked about it.

"You still hardly ever hang out with us?"

"Actually I just don't hang out with you, cause every time I even try to talk to you, you give me an attitude."

"Cause you're with them, doing god knows what."

"And you're just jealous. Get over it."

"No, I won't it's not fair."

"And you're crazy." With that AJ jumped up and tackled me, Kaitlyn and Natalya had to pull her off of me and both of them had to hold her back.

"Ugh I hate you, you fucking man stealing slut!" The three of us gasped at her words. "And if you two are still gonna be her friend, then I'm done." They let her go and just walked out of the room angrily. We all stood there in shock, and couldn't believe that she would actually do that when there was no camera's around. I had half a mind to tell Vince, but that would just get her suspended or fire.

"Should we tell-"

"No, that's just letting her off too easy." I crossed my arms. At our match at WWE Payback, I was gonna hurt her really bad.

"Yeah, and this is probably just a phase she's going through, she really is crazy sometimes, her fan girl is showing. Don't mind her." I looked at Kaitlyn and nodded, she was probably right, since she knew AJ the most, but I was still gonna hurt her. Maybe I can knock some sense into her.

"What is going on with you and those guys anyways?" Nattie asked me. Oh great here we go.

"Nothing, we're just all hanging out together."

"Doing what?" Kaitlyn raised a brow.

"Training, talking. Normal stuff."

"Are you dating one of them?"

"What? Celeste, no. I'm not?"

"Are you-" Nat started, but I knew where she was going with that, and I just blushed a deep red.

"My God, Nat!"

"Oh, boy."

"Oh details!" Kaitlyn got excited as Natalya just shook her head.

"Please no. I don't want to hear detailed stories about my friend's sex life. That's too much information."

"Oh, okay, at least tell me, since when, and with who?"

"Since the night of Extreme Rules, and um...don't judge me, but..all three of them."

"Lucky!" Kaitlyn playfully slapped my arms, but Natalya gave me a "that's a bad idea look"

"Yeah, well I should be getting ready to meet them. The show is about to start." I got up and took my hair out of my ponytail, putting the hair tie in my bag.

"Yeah I have to go meet up with Khali." Natalya looked at me still, and gave me that "we need to talk look."

We both walked out of the room, leaving Kaitlyn to finish getting ready for Raw.

"You really think it's a good idea to be doing those things with all three of them?"

I sighed, I never really put too much thought into it, until earlier today. "I don't know. All I know is that it feels amazing."

"Do you have any emotional feelings for any of them?"

I nodded my head. "All of them."

"Honey, you can't have your cake and eat it too. Sometimes at first it might seem easy, but sooner or later, something is gonna happen, and you're going to have to pick one over the other two, and someone could get hurt. You could get hurt, and if my best friend gets hurt, all of those guys are going in the sharpshooter. From me and Tyson."

I laughed a little at the last part, but she was right. She was always right.

"Think about what I said, do what your heart tells you, not your body, and come to me if you need it."

"Thanks, Nat. I can always count on you." I hugged her tightly, and heard Dean yell at me from down the hall. I let go, and thanked her again, before running down the hall and meeting up with the guys.

* * *

This was the last Raw before the Payback PPV. The one where I had my match against AJ for the Divas title, one on one, and if her guys, or my guys got involved, we would both be disqualified, and if AJ got disqualified the title would be taken away from her. Seth was in a match against Dolph for the World Heavyweight title though, the same stipulation that was put on my match was put on his. As for Dean and Roman, they didn't have a match, since Team Hell No wasn't exactly getting along, but that wouldn't stop them from going down to the ring for my match and Seth's.

Tonight was Raw though, and tonight in the main event we had mixed 6-man tag match. Myself, Seth, and Roman vs. AJ, Dolph and Big E. When AJ and I were in the ring, things got intense. From the wrestling, to the trash talk. Even the trash talk to each other while we were on the apron. She kissed Dolph to mock me, oh how badly I wanted to kiss one of the guys, but the way the storyline was going, was that we were all working together professionally. There was nothing romantic like with AJ and Dolph. It was clear to everyone how intense we were against each other, everyone saw it, and the crowd just loved it. We won the match, with assistance from Dean, and left the ring through the crowd as Raw faded off the air.

Once backstage Dean put his arm over my shoulder. "Okay, what's going on between you and April?"

"Nothing." I didn't want what happened earlier between us to spread all over the locker room, it was bad enough that people were questioning my relationship with the guys.

"Don't lie to us, that was pretty intense, too intense to just be on camera drama." These guys were smart, they knew better, they knew the difference between in character and out of character.

I sighed I really didn't want to tell them, but I knew they wouldn't let it go, and would force me to tell them one way or another. "Okay, fine. She got jealous of me with you guys. She would always fan girl over you guys with me."

"Wait so you two were being out of character with those tweets?" Seth laughed. Okay maybe they didn't know the difference between out of character and in character. Then again, mine and April's character's were always similar to how we really are.

"So, you're telling us that she's jealous of you, because you have us and she wanted us?"

"Yes, Jon. That's what I'm saying."

"That's interesting." Oh no. I hope that they didn't get any ideas. I noticed that Seth rolled his eyes though.

"Well, she can't have us. You do." Seth walked over and put his arm around me. Okay, knowing that made me feel better, but still, when would AJ get over it? Would she ever get over it?


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in my hotel room in Chicago on June 16th. Today was my big day, and I had to have my best friend and brother here for the occasion. I managed to get them both tickets, sadly Lexi had to leave but Max at home, but someone had to watch Midnight. Plus he wasn't really all that into wrestling like we were, but he respected it. We were in Punk's hometown and there was a lot of speculation that he would return to the ring tonight. Although there were days that he would come as a visitor, like when we were at MSG. Now that I think about him, that was the last time we really spoke. Lexi and I got ready, I decided to room with her rather than with one of the guys from The Shield. I let my brother pick who he wanted to room with. Ange knew I was getting to closer to them, but unlike Lexi, he didn't know how close. Lexi was the only one outside of the WWE who knew about my relationship with the guys. Angelo would probably kill me and them for doing such things. I sure hope the guys could keep their mouth shut about me around my brother. Lexi and I were on our way down to the parking lot, and we ran into Chris Jericho.

"JJJEERRRIIICCCHHHOOOOO!" Lexi shouted, in Chris Jericho like fashion. He was another one of her favorites, and good friends actually. She would also go to his concerts and Revolver Golden Gods.

"Lexi!" Chris smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Angel." He turned to me and gave me a hug as well. "Good luck, on your big match tonight. I'll be watching."

"Thanks Chris." I smiled, remembering all of his advice that he has given me, when I first came to the WWE. He was always there and helped me through the mental stand point, of traveling and being on the road a lot. He was even there to talk to my brother when it came to the music industry. Chris was like a father or a big brother to us.

"No problem, need a ride?" He offered us, but I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm riding with Shield." Lexi pouted, and whimpered. I knew what she wanted. "But Lexi can go with though and keep you company."

"Okay, come on Lex. Tell me more about your band on the way." Jericho smiled, as Lexi ran off with him.

I stood in the parking lot waiting for the guys, usually it would be the other way around. Almost 30 minutes had passed. I wonder what was taking so long. I was about to text one of them, when Angelo angrily walked towards me. The guys weren't so far behind him and they looked angry as well.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Dean even sounded mad. What did I just missed?

We got in the car and it was quiet, too quiet.

"Is someone gonna fill me on what happened?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Really Jon? Not ever?" I leaned over the drivers seat, and Seth pulled me back.

"Later." He whispered in my ear. I looked over at Roman and Angelo. Angelo wouldn't even look at me.

We got to the arena, and I sighed. This was bringing down my mood completely. I didn't want to deal with fans, I just wanted know why these guys all looked liked they had a stick shoved up their ass. As soon as we walked in, papers were handed to us, apparently something was added in lasted minute. We all read over, and I looked up at Seth with my eyes wide open.

"What is it?" Angelo asked and tried to grab the paper from me.

"Nothing Ange."

"Oh just tell him you have to kiss Seth, it's not like he's gonna tell anyone. Besides it's not the first time." I looked at Dean, like I was about to kill him.

"You told him?" I sighed, Oh well that explains why Angelo's mad.

"No, we ran into AJ." Dean explained, okay that explains why the others are mad.

"Just go run along and be a whore now?" Angelo threw his hands up and wandered down the hall. I was in complete shock that my brother would call me that.

"What did she say?" I turned to the other guys, with bloodshot eyes. I was furious at her now.

"First she started flirting with your brother, and rubbing herself all up on him, he pushed away and said he had girlfriend, then she said that since you go around sleeping with three guys at once, that it would run through the family, and brought up that the three guys were us, and added that she wouldn't be surprised if there were more. We tried to calm down Angelo, and get AJ to leave, she left after trying to flirt with the rest of us, but Dean and your brother got into it and there were some punches" My jaw dropped as Roman explained to me what happened. This was not a good start to the day.

"You guys go ahead. I have to look for my brother."

"Let me take your stuff."

"Colby-"

"You can't walk around with this all day." He was right, I smiled at him and let him take my bag, then I followed my brother's direction, hopefully he didn't get far enough.

* * *

Luckily I found him at catering, and surprisingly Punk was there with him. I went up to the table, and Angelo stood up to leave, but Punk grab his arm.

"Oh no, you're going to talk about this to your sister." Angelo shook his head.

"Nope, not here at least."

"Fine, come on you two." He got up and willingly followed the two throughout the back and to Punk's bus. Punk told Kofi to step out, and took us to the back room. "You're not coming out until you've talked things out. Ange told me what happened. I'll talk to you later Angel." Great now Phil knew, and wanted to lecture me. He left my brother and there in the back to talk. Hopefully this wouldn't take long.

"I'm sorry okay." I started off, wanting to get this over and done with as quick as possible "I was gonna tell you, I just didn't you want to you think I was-"

"A whore."

"We're adults. We're about to turn 26. I know what I'm doing."

"Did you ever think that your actions could reflect badly on me?"

"No, but-"

"You live your life, and I live mine, bu the least you could do is keep your sexual life to yourself, and not go bragging around."

"I've never bragged. I never even told AJ that I've had sex with them." Knowing AJ she was just saying that to mess with him, but it was true. Well with The Shield at least.

"So you're saying she just sad that to mess with me?"

"Yes, she's crazy. Look, you know me, I'm not one to brag about things like that like."

"Yeah, but I texted Lexi, and she said you told her."

"Cause she's Lexi, my best friend who's a girl. I don't want to disgust my brother with my sex life, and I don't want you to disgust me with yours."

"It would help if you told me when you're interested in a guy."

"You know damn well that I've been interested in those guys."

"And honestly they were only guys. No more?"

"Yes. I swear. Now cheer up. Smile, cause you're ruining my day." I punched his arm.

"Ouch, I'd hate to see you on your wedding day."

We laughed, it off and now he had to apologize to the guys, mostly Dean. I sent him off to do that and texted the guys where to meet him at, while I stood behind to talk to Punk.

* * *

"Are you coming back into the ring tonight?" I asked him, walking into the front area of the bus and sitting on the couch next to him smiling like a little kid.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I sighed, I knew he wouldn't tell me, and I would just have to find out from everyone else.

"According to April, I leave and you become the new whore around here. What happened?" I sighed again. He had a look of disappointment on his face. I told him my side of the story, and the more I explained the less disappointed he looked. "Okay, this makes more sense, cause from the five years you've been here, never have you once went after any of the top dogs, and if you really were like that you have gotten in my pants by now." He laughed, and I just laughed nervously.

"Yeah, no I don't sleep my way to the top." Never have I ever even thought about going so low like that.

"Yeah, cause you had Heyman and I fighting for you."

"And Chris." I added.

"Yeah, a lot of people didn't take you seriously your first year here."

"Thanks for reminding me. Phil" I rolled my eyes. Remembering how I was treated upon my first few days in the WWE. I only had Nattie and Chris, it took a while for Phil to warm up to me and take me seriously as a wrestler and not just a person. I was soon taken under Heyman's wing because he too saw something in me. Sometimes it looked liked I was really about to go places, but then something would happen, and I'd get screw out of it. Don't get me wrong, being a valet, was fun, but after a while, it seemed like they were just putting me with random superstars because they didn't know what to do with me. I got more matches, and got involved in some big storylines, only because of who I was with, I was even put on commentary for a while on NXT, and had some NXT matches.

"Hey, it's all paying off now. Don't let anyone ruin this day." He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks a lot for everything."

"You're welcome, now get out of here. Get ready." I smiled and got up, leaving his bus to do as I was told.


	11. Chapter 11

I got into position with the guys to come out through the crowd. They weren't going to get involved in the match, merely just watch. The match schedule was set up so that my match with AJ came right before Seth's match with Dolph. AJ came out and skipped around the ring. Dolph and Big E stood up at the ramp, and set up two steel chairs to sit down on. They were going to watch the match from there. I felt myself getting really nervous, to the point where my stomach was in knots. I took a long deep breath. "Hey you got this. Forget about earlier, problem solved." Roman patted my head. I was glad that the guys all made up, I couldn't go out there knowing that they were all mad at each other. AJ sat on the middle rope, looking up through the crowd, and smirking, knowing exactly where I was coming out from. "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta..." I whispered under my breath, as "Special Op" came over the speakers, filling the arena. Cheers and boos soon followed, and we made our way out to the ring. I took Roman's title as he helped me over the barricade, handed his title back to him, before walking over to where Seth and Dean were. I kept my eyes on AJ, as she stood up, but spotted Lexi and Angelo behind her cheering me on, which made me smile even more. I leaned closer to them and both whispered "Good luck" to me. I went into the ring, and charged after AJ, without waiting for the bell to ring. The bell rang and the match was officially underway. It was really intense, spilling outside of the ring, by the announce table, and even up the ramp some. She taunted my guys. I taunted hers. Then she had the nerve to bend over in front of my brother. I worried that even after this match, she would still be in her jealous craze.

"What's wrong with you?" I mumbled as we locked up.

"They're all over you. It's not fair."

"I didn't ask for it."

"You wished it."

"So did you."

We kept mumbling to each other throughout the match. I still wanted to try to work things out between us, because we've been such good friends.

"April you have no idea how jealous I am of you." There, I told her my secret confession.

We parted away from each other for a moment, and she looked at me shocked, before we locked up again.

"Really, why?"

"Now's not the time to explain, but trust me."

"Whatever." She whispered back to me, in a more playful tone, and with that I knew that she had trust me and my words.

We soon finished the match. I had knocked her out pretty badly with a Superkick, and picked up the win. I did my best to hold in my tears, knowing that I couldn't celebrate more. It would have to wait for Raw tomorrow night, since Dolph and Big E were both charging down the ring with steel chair's in hand. The guys went out after them, and they all got into it outside of the ring. This was the loop hole that everyone had saw. Soon Roman and Dean had taken Big E back through the crowd. AJ was taken to the back by officials and I just followed Roman and Dean as Seth's match started in the ring. I wanted to stay and watch, but I had to go back and re-group with Roman and Dean.

* * *

Once backstage I let the tears roll down my cheeks. I just couldn't hold it in any longer I had to cry. Roman and Dean came up, and Dean pulled me in for a hug. "Congratulations." Roman just nodded his head in agreement and whipped his hair back. The makeup artist was standing by to fix my makeup, and she congratulated me as well. I was surprised when Natalya, Kaitlyn, Punk and Jericho came up and congratulated me. This moment was long overdue, and I was happy to have everyone there, to see me win. Well almost everyone. We all watched the match, and it was going great, lots of counters, and top rope moves. It was time to go back out there.

AJ was first to come out, and I had to stop her from doing anything to get involved in the match. She ran down the ramp, screaming "Ziggy!" but before she could get close to the ring I stopped her in her tracks hitting her with the title. Dolph was kneeling down and turned around just in time to see what happened and started yelling "Why would you even come out here?" Even though AJ was knocked out and couldn't hear him. I knelt down next to her as I watched the ending of the match; Seth hitting Dolph with a Superkick, just like what I did to AJ earlier. "Avada Kedavra" I mouthed and stood up as Seth got the three count. "Special Op" played, and there was a mixture of cheers and boos, although I think I heard more cheers than boos. I met up with Seth, and we both went over the barricade, watching the instant reply, and as soon as the camera came back on I kissed his lips, he had to look shocked and then I had to quickly walk to the back as he followed after me.

Though, once we got backstage he pulled me in for a real kiss. "Congrats Angel." He smiled, still catching his breath from the match.

"You too." I smiled and kissed him again, but the kiss ended quickly when Roman pulled me away.

"Yeah, you two did it. Now we're all champs." Dean smirked handing Seth a bottle of water. "Now lets clean up and celebrate like champs."


	12. Chapter 12

I parted ways from the guys to go to the divas locker room. Hopefully before leaving I would see AJ so that we can talk. Actually I wouldn't leave the arena without talking to her. I got my nameplate put on the title and took a picture of it. AJ came in as I took a picture. "Were you serious about being jealous of me?"

I looked up at her and nodded my head. "From day one of NXT. You got more of a push in a year than I did. Everybody loved you since you walked in the door.. Everyone adores you and your little crazy act. So trust me when I say you have nothing to be jealous of."

"I'm sorry that my inner fan girl came out, it was completely unprofessional. I was just jealous that you were having out of the ring relationships with someone you're working with in the ring." She mumbled the last part, but I heard her.

"Well, don't be. I mean, yeah there's something going on with us, but I don't know how long it's gonna last." I sighed, I really didn't want to tell her everything, I just didn't want her to be jealous anymore.

"Well if it doesn't work out, let me know." AJ smiled big, but soon saw the sad look on my face and frowned. "You have a lot of feelings for them don't you?" She sat down next to me and patted my back, as I just nodded my head. As each day went on, I developed more and more feelings for them.

I wiped my eyes and stood up. "I should go shower and change now." I quickly hurried off into the showers. I didn't want to have to chose between one of the guys, ever. I loved them all equally. I couldn't chose one over the others. I stood in the shower longer than usual, and by the time I came out WWE title match was over. I thought for sure Punk would come out and do something, but it just faded to the WWE logo.

"Did Phil come out?" I shook my head at AJ, and she pouted. I got dressed and looked at my phone. I read a text from Punk himself, telling me that I had to go to his bus, he wasn't going to take no for answer, and that I could bring the guys if I had to, but I had to go to his bus. AJ then tapped my shoulder, which made me jump a little.

"Doing anything tonight?"

"I don't know, may-"

"Ohh we should hang out, and celebrate your win over me, and that you're the champion, until I take back from you tomorrow." She giggled.

"Not gonna happen."

"The hanging out or-"

"No you taking it back tomorrow."

"Oh, so yeah, you me. The girls?"

"We'll see. I have to go see what Punk wants from me though."

"Oh, okay. I'll go with you." AJ skipped over and got her stuff. I grabbed mine and we both left the locker room. On the way I sent a text to the guys telling them to meet at Punk's bus. They were already by the exit and saw me with confused looks since I was walking side by side with AJ.

"Um. Angel.." Seth glared at AJ, looking very concerned as he hugged me.

"It's fine, we talked we're cool now." I smiled hugging the Dean and Roman, as AJ just stood there smiling. We then went into Punk's bus. I saw my brother, Lexi, Nattie, Kaitlyn, Jericho, Kofi, and hell even Heyman was there. Nat, and Kaitlyn looked just as confused to see AJ as the guys were, but I quickly told them that we talked things out. Punk looked confused and worried, but Nat passed on the word. "Um..what's going on here?"

"We're going to my house, to celebrate your win. Straight Edge style." Punk said as he glared at Chris.

"What? I can party without drinking."

"You're a rockstar, that's nearly impossible." Lexi laughed.

"Angelo does it!"

"I'm Straight Edge!"

* * *

Our bags got put in the bottom of the bus, and the bus left the arena. We all went to Punk's out, and surprise, surprise; Lita was there. "Amy!" Myself and Lexi screamed simultaneously and ran to her, attacking her with a hug. She was clearly Lexi's favorite diva, and she was really happy to see her again. Heyman and Kofi both got a chance to personally congratulate me on the win, and then for the rest of the night, we pretty much all just hanged out, and read through my twitter mentions on Punk's TV, and drinking pepsi. We all read out loud a lot of the tweets. Some from fans, some from other wrestlers. Like Tyson, and I even saw Kaitlyn's which made me laugh the most, and I made her read it out loud. "WWEAngelRocker Thank you for taking that title away from that psycho. #JusticeServed" We all laughed at that one, and others by fans just like it. Dean, Roman and Seth all stood close to me. Closer than usual, and although it was just close friends, they made it clear by the way they each held my waist that I was more than just friends with them. It got later and Dean started saying that he was tired, but I saw the look in his eyes. That was just an excuse to get the four of us back to the hotel for his original idea of celebrating. He didn't mind being there though and talking to Phil and Chris, but I knew what he wanted, and honestly I wanted it too. We all agreed that it was late, and we all left back to the hotel with the bus, everyone except Punk. I hugged Punk back and he whispered something to me. "They're all good guys, trust me." I smiled at his words and thanked him for coming out to the arena and doing this. He really didn't have to, but it meant a lot to me.


	13. Chapter 13

The bus driver took us all back to the hotel, and everyone went back to their respectful rooms, well almost everyone. Dean didn't waste any time in ripping my clothes off and pushing me up against the wall. I held onto his shoulders and wrapped my legs around him to hold myself up as he pushed inside me. I bit down on my lip and dug my nails into his flesh. It didn't take long for Seth to come up and kiss me, and Roman to tug on my hair.

"You're so wet, you wanted this all night didn't you?"

"Yes." I moaned out softly, answering Dean.

That night was like any other wild night with the guys, however they did let me have a bit more control, since it was my night. They each had their turn with me, as I forced the other two men to watch Although I loved having all of their hands and lips on me at once, it was better to see the look on their faces as they waited for their turn to play with me. I even made them all watch and wait as I fingered myself a little bit, before picking them out one by one. I liked ordering them around like this, and could really get used to it, but I knew that it would be the only time that they would take orders from me outside of the ring. It wasn't long before the guys were back in full control of me, pushing me down on the bed on all fours. Dean shoving his cock into my mouth, as Roman went in from behind. Seth pushed Dean away as he was about to cum and shoved his cock in my mouth. I looked up at Dean, and saw the angry look on his face, before he went behind me. I'm guessing he pushed Roman away, and pushed himself inside me, because Roman's fast paced thrusting suddenly stopped, plus I heard him yell at Dean, "What the fuck man?" Someone was getting a bit greedy tonight.

I just let it go, because I loved his aggressiveness. Roman got more rough too, as he pulled on my hair and grabbed my breast. My moans and screams, muffled by Seth's cock, but hearing their groans, and their dirty talk towards me, was perfect. I gripped onto the bed sheet, as is hit my orgasm. Dean then slipped out of me. He grabbed me by the hair, and pulled me down on the floor on my knees. He looked over at the other two guys and they all stood over me as he Dean tilted my head back, by pulling on my hair. Roman cupped my jaw, and "forced" me to open my mouth, as he shoved his cock inside my mouth. I grabbed Seth and Dean, and jerked them off while sucking off Roman. Roman pulled my hair back, as slid out of me, still holding my mouth open as the other two got closer to my face and all three of them shot their load into my mouth. I willingly swallowed, and licked them over for any excess cum and licked over my lips. I rested back on my knees and looked up at them, purring as Seth pet down my hair. "Good girl." He winked at me, as I just smiled shyly, blushing a little.

Dean suddenly pulled me up by my hair and pushed me back down onto the bed, and crawled on top of me. "Yeah. A Good girl." He agreed with Seth, but the way it came off sounded like he was saying, I was his girl.

"Actually she's a bad girl." Roman chimes in. "A bad girl who needs to be punished."

"And what do you suggest we do, to punish her." Dean ask as he looks up at Roman.

"Turn her over and hold her down." Dean turned me over and held me down, with Seth's help, just as Roman asked. I knew what was about to come, and bit my lip, waiting for Roman to slap my ass.

"Fuck!" I shouted. "That's all you got?" I smirked to myself, wanting him to hit me harder, and he did.

"She likes the punishment." Dean chuckled as Roman kept on spanking me. He stopped and I just sighed.

"What no more?" I pouted.

"Nope." Dean moved my hair out of my face, and pulled me up on my knees. He then used a belt to tie my wrist behind my back, while Seth put a belt around my neck. I didn't know who's belt belonged to who, since all three of them had the same exact belt. I was then pushed back down, and this time I felt cold leather, smacking against my ass. I guess Roman was using a belt to hit me now.

"Fucking hell!" The belt around my neck was wrapped tight, like a choker necklace, but not too tight, until Seth tugged on it, the second time that Roman hit me with the belt.

"This is punishment for the way you teased us earlier." Dean whispered into my ear, and he ran his fingers through my hair, while Seth kept tugging and Roman kept hitting me. The harder I was hit, the louder I screamed. I felt like they were never gonna stop, and although tears started to fall down from my eyes, I loved every minute of it.

Dean's fingertips ran over my cheeks, just as the tears started falling down. "Enough." He ordered the guys to stop. I whimpered, but it was probably for the best to stop before it got to the point where I wouldn't be able to sit for weeks. They took the belts off of me and turned me over onto my back.

"She learned her lesson." Seth smiled as he leaned in and kiss me sweetly.


	14. Chapter 14

The next night on Raw we were scheduled to on Miz TV, but The Shield answers to no one, so while he was backstage, during the commercial, the guys attacked him from behind, and we took over Miz TV for the night. We went out after the commercial break, and everything had already been set up for Miz TV. The four of us looked amazing with our titles, as we walked through the crowd. Roman and Dean even came out with better looking tag team titles, shocking everyone in the arena. Lately this song has been turning me on, but I'll tell that to the guys later. We got into the ring, and Dean and I faced each other doing a little shimmy dance to the music. We smirked, trying not to laugh out loud as Seth and Roman get the mics. I lay back down on the couch that was set up in the ring and listen as the guys talk.

"Last night we made history, and we'll only continue to make history." Dean smirked.

"Take tonight for example, as we got rid of those injustice title belts for these better ones." Roman grinned holding his tag team title to the camera, to give everyone a closer look at the detail. The camera then panned over to Seth's WWE title, to get a closer look at The Shield side plates on it. Dolph's music hit and we all looked up at ramp annoyed by his presence, along with AJ and Big E. Dolph and AJ ended up asking for a rematch for the titles on Smackdown, as they walked down to the ring with Big E. They made a big mistake by coming down to the ring, and being out numbered. To everyone's surprise Kassius Ohno came out, to lend Ziggler an aid. Oh shit! The guys and I ran off through the crowd, as the numbers were finally even. We had to regroup for a moment. Vickie then came out and set up a match, with us against Ziggler, Big E, AJ and Kassius.

The match started with myself and AJ, and ended with Dean picking up the win, pinning Kassius.

* * *

As for Smackdown, Dolph and AJ got their rematch. Booker T wasn't there for the week, and Teddy was in charged, so to no surprise to everyone he gave them their rematch in a mix tag match against myself and Seth with both titles on the line. Seth and I won the match retaining the titles. It wasn't over there. After the match, AJ was still up, so the guys ended up power bombing her through the announce table. We all went over the barricade, and smirked at our recent job well done. Seth and I kissed, as Dean and Roman stood behind us, and Smackdown faded off the air as we all held up our titles high.

* * *

I was at Seth's this time it was just us two and his dogs. It felt weird for me to the both of us kissing on TV. I pulled my knees up to my face buried my face in them, hiding the fact that I was blushing. Seth laughed and tangled his fingers through my hair.

"You're adorable." He put his arm around me, and held me close, which only made me blush some more.

I soon lifted my head up and looked up at him. I missed Dean and Roman, but it was nice to have one on one time with him every once in a while. Then again it was nice having one on one time with Dean and Roman as well. Roman has his soft side, but always plays rough. Dean can be sweet, but he's also controlling. Seth is both sweet in and out the bed room, and he can also be rough. I was thinking and staring at his eyes too much, and he noticed.

"Something wrong?" He asked me, with a concern look, caressing my cheek.

"Nothing's wrong." I faked a smile, but he didn't fall for it.

"Tell me."

I looked down and sighed, I really didn't feel like talking about it, but knowing him he wouldn't let it go. "I was just thinking" I mumbled.

"About?"

"You guys." I looked up at him and nervously bit my lower lip.

"What about us guys?"

"Our relationship." I sat up and crossed my legs. "I don't know what I mean to you guys. Am I in some kind of four way relationship, am I in an open relationship with one of you guys. You all tell me everyday that you love me, but still I'm confused an-"

He cut me off, crashing his lips onto mine, cupping my cheeks in his hands. He slowly parted his lips from mines and stared into my eyes.

"I can't speak for the others, but I can say that after working with you these past few months, I love you. You're amazing, and I love you and you're mine." He kissed me again, a bit rougher than the last time.

We made out on the couch, causing his dogs to get up and run off barking. We looked at the dogs and shared a laugh, before continuing on with our make out session, as he pushed me down on the couch.

"Colby..." I spoke low, parting my lips from his.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too, okay."

"I know." He chuckled and pecked my lips.

He got up and picked me up, holding me in his arms bridal style and took me to the bed room. I held onto him wrapping my arms around his neck, giggling. I knew where this was going. He laid me down on the bed carefully, and slowly took off my clothes. He kissed all over my body after having stripping me down completely before laying down on his back.

"I could use a little help here."

I rolled my eyes and stripped him down. I stood over him and kissed down his chest. He grabbed me by hair and flipped me over onto my back. He slowly entered me, being sweeter than how he was with the guys. He started off slow, and kissed down my neck. He slipped his hands up to my breast and squeezed them tightly, earning a moan from me as he started speeding up. Roughly massaging my breast, before sliding one hand up to my red and black hair, replacing his hand with his mouth. Nipping at my nipple gently before moving his mouth to the other. This time when biting on my nipple, he bit down harder.

I tangled my fingers up through his hair and tugged on it. He pulled on my hair in return. He pulled out and laid back down on his back, pulling me on top of him.

"Ride me." He groaned, and I did as he said.

Bouncing up and down as he held onto my hips. The room filling with both of our moans for each other. We moaned out each others name as we both came at the same time. I collapsed down into is arms, and for the rest of the night we cuddled our way to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next week I went home with Dean for the first time. Usually I always to Seth's, or Roman's so I wasn't sure what to expect from being alone with him. That Wednesday night after taking shower I came out and without even getting chance to dry, Dean took me to his bed and threw me on it. Cuffing my arms to the bars of the bed post.

"Jon!" I squealed, but was quickly shut up by a ball gag.

He smirked that devilish smirk of his, and laughed that maniacal laugh of his as he ran his hands down my body, teasing me as he rubbed my clit.

"Shh." He brought his finger up to his lips telling me to be quite. Yeah like I can even talk being gagged. "Don't move." He laughed, like I could move anyway. He liked being a smart ass. I stood there, wanting his body and wondering when he would return.

He came back in with a bottle of mineral oil and a wax candle. He then rubbed the oil all over my body, squeezing my breast since he got the chance. I knew what was about to come next. My suspicions were correct, as he melted the wax onto my body. Starting down at my thighs, and moving up to my breast. The closer he got, the hotter the wax got. I closed my eyes, biting on the ball and arched up my back as the hot wax dripped onto my breast.

"Is the wax too hot for my angel?" He laughed and I just shook my head. Not wanting to let him know that the heat was getting to me. "Good girl." He licked over his lips and continued on with the wax play.

After a while I started to get use to the intense heat, but of course just as I do he stops. He crawled on top of me and pulled his shirt off, dropping it over my eyes. I couldn't see a thing through his black shirt. I heard him chuckle, probably getting amused by teasing me like this. Suddenly I felt something cold and sharp against my neck. I figured it was a pocket knife, and I was right when he tossed his shirt aside; I saw him sliding the knife down around my body. He then bit down on neck. biting so hard that he drew blood. I wanted to scratch and bite him so badly, but I couldn't. I reached out, whimpering against the ball gag.

"Aw, my girl wants to touch me?" I nodded my head, I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, pull on it, and dig my nails down into his back. "Too bad." Dean spread my legs apart and positioned himself perfectly so that the tip of his cock was rubbing against my clit.

He moved the knife up the side of my body, and sucked the blood that was dripping down my neck. He was sadistic and cruel, he put the hot in psychotic, and I loved it.

He then plunged himself into me, I bit down on the ball as he did. His trusting started off slow, as the tip of the knife slid down the center of my body. He lifted my right leg up over his shoulder, speeding up the pace.

"You like that?" He groaned, and all I could do in response was nod.

He then took the gag off of me, and pressed his lips to mine, his tongue slipped against my bottom lip, begging for an entrance into my mouth. I opened my mouth letting his tongue slip inside. He pulled away to quickly, and laughed at the frown on my face.

"Why so serious?" He smirked, pressing the tip of the knife against the corner of my mouth.

I smiled a little when he quoted The Joker.

"Yeah, you better smile." His thrust got harder, earning a loud moan from me.

After we both hit our climax, he took the cuffs off of me, and as soon as he did I wrapped my arms around him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you, you psycho." I smirked and he kissed me.

"You're crazy for loving me." He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair.


	16. Chapter 16

I was finally alone with Roman. He was sore from all of the matches, so I offered to give him a massage. I rubbed the massage oil all over his body, and soon his muscles started to relax.

"You better be giving me a happy ending."

"Of course, but what if I didn't."

"You can't resist me."

"Yeah, okay." I said sarcastically, wanting to push his buttons.

He suddenly pushed up from the bed and grabbed me pulling me down on the bed

"You play those games with Colby, and maybe Jon, but not me, that's an injustice."

"An injustice?" I raised a brow.

"Now I'll have to beat you with the justice stick." He growled at me.

"The justice stick?" I giggled a little, knowing exactly what he was referring to. It was pretty creative actually.

He picked me up and threw me against the wall. Pressing his already naked, oiled body against me. "You're gonna get it, good." He growled in my ear, while ripping off my clothes. He spread my legs apart and licked over his lips.

"Joe!" I moaned out when he shoved his "justice stick" inside of me.

He was as rough as Jon, pulling my hair, slapping my ass, and my face. He even chocked, me. He was rough, but not as crazy. I don't think anyone can be crazier than Jon.

That night I ended up pulling an all nighter. I just couldn't sleep, too much was on my mind at that moment. The guys, my career. Don't get me wrong, I had no regrets, but could I really be happy with all three of them at once, could they really share me without any drama and getting possessive over me.


	17. Chapter 17

I ended up talking to all three of the guys, and we agreed to an arrangement that we could all agree on, which was pretty much a four-way relationship. Since we didn't know how people would react to it, we kept it to ourselves. At first it was working, but then the guys started to get possessive over me. Each of them wanted their one on one time with me, and sex got more aggressive, well between them at least. They all started fighting for my attention, and then Joe asked me the one question that I wasn't ready for.

"Be honest with us Angel. Who do you love more?"

"I love all three of you equally." I answered. Natalya's words from a few weeks ago came back into my head. After all I've been through with the guys, it was hard to choose one over the other.

I needed some time alone to think about all three of them, so very early in the morning, I left a note for the guys in hotel room, saying that I was going out for an early morning run, just in case they woke up and I weren't there, they wouldn't have to worry about me. As I ran around the hotel's parking lot I thought a lot to myself about the guys. The last thing I wanted to do was to come in-between their friendship on and off screen. The on screen pairing of Seth and I wasn't helping much either. I needed them as much as they needed me.

I then went to talk to Nattie.

"Nat. I have a problem." I told her as she opened the door to her hotel room. I tried not to cry, but tears were starting to come out of my eyes.

"Get in here." She put her arms around me and pulled me into her room and sat me down on the bed. She got me a bottle of water and sat down next to me, what's wrong, talk to me."

I took a deep breath. "You know what you said, about the guys. That I can't have my cake and eat it too." She nodded her head and I continued. "Well, last night, Joe asked me who I loved more."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do."

"Just go with who you love more, and who makes you the most happy."

"That's the problem, they all make me equally happy, and I love all three of them."

"Honey, everyone has flaws. You need to make a list of the pros and cons for each of them. Maybe have a little one on one time with them, that's not just sex. Sex doesn't mean love."

"I know. I know."

"Do you really?"

"Yes."

"Angelina Leda Rose Torres." Shit she full named me. "If you don't do this now, you're going to get hurt. I already told you, I don't want to see you get hurt, so you need to do this, especially now that one of them asked you who you loved more, cause now all three of them are starting to fall for you."

"But then that means I'm going to hurt one of them. I can't do that."

Natalya pulled me in a tighter hug. "Sweetie, someone is going to get hurt, all of you are going to get hurt, but you need to do this. You have to pick the best guy for you.


	18. Chapter 18

I thought about what Nattie said, and decided that for now whenever I spent time with the guys alone, or all together, I would make sure that it wouldn't lead to sex. I needed to find out who made me happy the most, and I needed to make sure that who ever it was, I was in love in with them, that whatever I was feeling, wasn't just lust. A good relationship isn't just all about sex.

I noticed that tension was building between Jon and Joe, over me. I couldn't let it get out of hand, and I did everything I could to make sure that it didn't. Still I always caught the two arguing over who deserved me more.

"I don't know, Colby. I feel horrible, they keep fighting over me, and I'm just ruining their friendship." I explained to Colby how I was feeling. He was the only one, actually being calm about this situation. He wasn't fighting with the other two, and never tired to influence me into picking him over the other two, unlike some people. I felt like I could actually talk to him, without something like that coming up.

"I know you do, but that's what happens when guys fall for the same girl. I know they both love you, hell I even love you, but they shouldn't let you get in the way of their friendship, if they are true friends, they wouldn't be fighting, they'd be calm, and understand that the situation we're in is difficult."

I sighed and laid back on the bench. "I can't help but to blame myself for it."

"Don't you take all the blame. We all should have known what we were getting ourselves into."

"I know, and now I'm afraid that you're all going to hate me." I started to tear up, the last thing I wanted was to lose them, and have them all hate me.

"I can't speak for the others, but I could never hate you. I care about you too much, and right now I just want to see you happy, no matter who you choose to end up being with." He smiled, and wiped away the tears falling down my eyes.

At least I knew that no matter what happened, I would always have him in my life.


	19. Chapter 19

Throughout the next couple of weeks, I spent my free time with each of the guys, wither it was with all three of them together or one on one. I talked to Dean and Roman, and the two of them to stop arguing about me. It took a while but it worked. I noticed though that Dean was becoming more distant, especially when the other guys were around me. He was different, he got upset too easily, and whenever he did he would lock himself away in his hotel room and drink or just run off to a gym without telling anyone. He had myself and the other two guys worried, and I just couldn't stand seeing him like that, and knowing that I was the cause of it all. No matter how much Seth told me that it wasn't my fault, and that he always had these demons inside of him, I knew deep down that it was because of me, that he was drinking and getting upset a lot.

I was trying to relax in my hotel room, just sitting there and thinking about everything that happened over the past few months. I knew in the back of my mind that I had to make a decision, and make it soon. I couldn't just let the guys sit around and wait for me, plus it was starting to drive me insane, and I wasn't really all that focused on wrestling. I had made the list of pros and cons in my head of each of the three guys. I picked up my cell phone ready to make a text when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I walked over and asked who it was and Dean answered. I opened the door for him and as soon he got the chance, he came rushing in, grabbing me by the hand and taking me back over to the bed.

"I can't take it anymore, every time I'm around you, I need to have you." He spoke, before kissing me a little roughly. "And when I'm not around it's worse."

"J-" He cut me off, by kissing me again.

"I miss you and I love you. I can't begin to imagine my life without you, and I don't want to. You keep me sane. Sweetheart, without you I'm a mess, just ask the guys." He took my hand and squeezed my hand, tightly. "You're my angel." He got up off the bed, pulled out a small box from his front pocket and got down on one knee. My eyes widened with surprise, he wasn't really gonna...was he? I looked down at him as he opened the box. "Angel, will you marry me.?" He asked, as held out the ring nervously.

I quickly covered my face, not wanting him to see me cry. "Jonathon..." I wiped her eyes. "Jon, I love you...but why? Why me?"

"I just told you, why. I love you, that's why!"

"I don't know why you do, and I'll probably never understand it." I took a deep breath. "But I love you too and I can't lose you" I looked down at him and bit my lip nervously.. "I just can't." I stuck out her left hand, shaking from the nerves.

"Yes or No?!''

"Yes, put the ring on my finger!" I answered and waved my hand in his face.

He slipped the ring on my finger and jumped up smiling, embracing me in a tight hug.

* * *

Seth took the news well. He was happy for me, and it was clear since day one that all he ever wanted for me was for me to be happy. At first Roman was mad, but after Seth and I both talked to him, he slowly got over it, accepted my decision and was happy for me, but he did say that he would kick Dean's ass if he ever hurt me. At first I felt bad, I knew now that being engaged to Dean, we couldn't do the things that we used to do, and apart of me wanted to be selfish and just have the three of them to myself, but I couldn't do that to the guys, it wasn't fair to any of them to treat them that way. I just had to accept whatever Seth and Roman decided to do, even if it killed me inside to see them with someone else. After a while they did move on, but surprisingly Seth and Roman got together. It came as a shock to me, but they're happy together, so I'm happy for them. The fraction is still going strong, in fact we're stronger than ever now. So All the girls are happy for me, but I'd have to say that Nattie is the most happy. I honestly don't think I could have gotten through all of the ups and downs without her. When Jon and I get married, she's defiantly going to be my maid of honor. I'd have to say that overall, everything turned out good in the end.


End file.
